


She's Your Cocaine

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katchoo's lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Your Cocaine

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble cycle of three, inspired by Tori Amos' 'She's Your Cocaine'.

**Safe for the Picture Frame**

David rejects Darcy's powder box with a wave of his hand; she's only offering it to annoy him. It's an old game. He's thinking about Katina. He's watching Katina, that stagger of a seasoned drinker, girlish limbs, messy blonde hair, her every movement distilling the only thing he'll ever want again, as God is his witness.

  
And God is.

Years later, she's punching him in the face, and there's a movement in his chest, elation: look, God. Look.

Beyond the man who loves Katchoo, beyond David who loves God, even beyond Yousaka, something, even now, just wants to be seen.

-

**Your Exodus Laughing**

There's a half-empty wine bottle on the nightstand. Baby June's leaning half out the window. "These high-rises are built so close together. I bet you could swing over to the Hilton from here."

  
Darcy grins, a flash of teeth between dark falls of hair. "Dare you."

Baby gives her one, enigmatic look, climbs on the sill and jumps.

Darcy's heart nearly stops, but when she rushes to the window Baby's grinning at her from an opposite balcony.

Darcy starts laughing wildly. So this is love, she thinks, as her most precious lily dangles a few feet away, over a 50-metre-drop.

-

**I Could Lie to You**

****The day's heat still lingers. The Hawaiian sunset's glorious panorama opens before her and she thinks about how it shouldn't be described by painting metaphors, not when there are colours there you can't mix, luminosity you can't copy without turning it into something mundane.

She hears David's approach across the soft sand and suspects that's because he meant her to. Yet he doesn't say a word when he winds his arms around her. She shivers with violent disgust, but tries to swallow it, for now. He doesn't deserve this.

She hates the arms around her, because they should be Francine's.

 


End file.
